User talk:Jedimca0
Welcome, Jedimca0! Welcome to darthipedia , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : [[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:46, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Cool Site I Have come Jedimca0 and i must say this is hilarious you and Gonk have done a great job i like it so much i may even start to contribute here when i get a free moment (from Wookieepedia and SW Fanon Wiki) Dark Lord Xander (Embrace The Dark Side!) 08:31, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for welcoming me before I was 4-LOM, back when I was "EV-9D9." I moved to a new user name now, but thanks! :D -- 4-LOM (Communications Unit) 02:43, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Ah Ah, haven't been around that much lately, so I wouldn't know. ;-) supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 07:51, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Re: It wasn't a personal attack. Nothing in the definition of personal attacks at WP:NPA was shown. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 16:29, 25 August 2007 (UTC) *Oh, and thanks for telling me the template already existed. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 14:30, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Darth Elmo I just created four articles, and added them to Category:Sesame Street members. Since only you have the liberty of editing Darth Elmo right now, I was wondering if you could add that category to its list of categories. Thanks, Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 23:59, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Re:Essay As I said to AdmirableAckbar, I did not want to make it sound like that. I suggest you drop this subject right away, as I have already stated to Acky that, no matter what it sounded like, it wasn't what I meant. You probably read my apology for all the crap I did, and what I said there was what I meant to say in the essay. And what makes you not believe that I have changed? Is writing harmless articles and alphabetizing categories vandalism? If I am not completely keeping my promises, then tell me. I am trying my best. As I said, the subject is over. I don't care what it sounded like, it's deleted now. Jediknight19bby (Jedi High Council Chambers) 18:32, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Deletion Wait, why'd you delete Destroy your Muun? I thought the concept was pretty funny. --School of Thrawn 101 08:57, 11 September 2007 (UTC) *Well, see...the point of that article, at least in my interpretation, was the pun. Hey, remember that Destroy your planet started out as "I will destroy your planet!" and it's the backbone of the wiki, now. --School of Thrawn 101 09:18, 11 September 2007 (UTC) **Our articles are only as weak as we allow them to be! :-) --School of Thrawn 101 09:28, 11 September 2007 (UTC) 4-LOM's signature Hey, I just noticed 4-LOM's signature was throwing your talk page off a bit. So, anyway, I fixed the problem with a minor . Sorry about that. :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 09:22, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Destroy your planet userbox Saint Jedimca, they will say! --SoT Holonet of the Hand 09:42, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Re: Darth Pillsbury I'm kind of a bit speechless about a nomination, seeing I just joined in with the editing of this site. Thanks for your improvements (they are always welcome) to my article, and the nod of support. Nyax 17:50, 23 September 2007 (UTC) *OK, I'll get to work. I made a few minor edits, and I'll try and get another image in there. Thanks, once again, for your support. Nyax 18:13, 23 September 2007 (UTC) *Yeah, you can nominate Pillsbury. :)Nyax 01:06, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Eh what? This is the world's least talented punologist here. Still wondering: what was wrong with the Wermacht reference in the Imperial Army page? Karohalva tirnup Well why don't you do somthing abou it then?! --Aybfreak (Just some guy) 16:35, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Your reminder, you happy now?!?!?! supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 19:27, 19 October 2007 (UTC) *LOL. Yes, I'm happy now. :) --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:14, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hey, just wanted to thank you for the great picture of the destruction of my planet. Luckily, me and my family were on a different planet at the time, but we really wanted a last photo to remember it by. Oh yeah, if my planet was destroyed, and you live on my planet as well, aren't you dead or were you on vacation or something. Thanks again! It shall make a great postcard. Darth Plagueis 21:19, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Uh...wow. You've got a really big talk page. Cool. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I've edited Darth Pychiatrist. Now it actually has content. Sorry, again. -Bleeb Jedi Exile Hey dude, I've expanded the Jedi Exile, could use a proper grammar check, so if you find the time, since your a genius and all. And I'm just a lowly windowcleaner :) Madclaw A little something From one Dutchman to another: Madclaw has awarded you a Basilisk War Droid! For ultimate PWN@G3 on Darthipedia! Madclaw For Clan Ouzo! Channel is cut off My files were moved to the Recovery disk in preparation for system recovery. I need you to send me the link to the roleplay channel. Imperial Commander Lightning Destroying planets What did he do?!! Hunterj TEH n00w AWARD Madclaw Embraces you with Pain! For your Heinous work on Darthipedia! User:68.52.128.83 Hey Jedimca0, the Anon you asked yesterday to stop removing content just removed the Wookiee-nookie picture from Relations. I reverted this edit, and a couple more. Just thought you should know, and you might want to get yourself a new box of Sarcacc Pitt templates for some of the articles he's creating. Have a good day and I'll see you later on IRC.--'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:14, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, remember me? I posted something on the main page discussion in case you didn't see it; anyway I'm back and hopefully for awhile. I created a new article (Darth Disney). I was also wondering what happened at the Council of Blood meeting, whats been going down since I've been inactive, etc. Thanks. Nyax 04:40, 2 February 2008 (UTC) * Hello again. I have another question for you: has the profanity issue been settled? Last time I came it was a hot button topic. *Oh ok, one more thing. I'm writing a persuasive essay, and I'm not sure if you've been to wikipedia, but there is a way to publish it as an article. The essay addresses an issue on Darthipedia I feel needs to be addressed. Would I be allowed to publish it as an article like on Wikipedia so that all may see it? Custom Award 'Madclaw' Awards you with Yoda's Gimer stick For Crippling...''Get it, Crippling... all sorts of vandalism on Darthipedia! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:53, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Monaco As far as the sidebar goes, I'm pretty sure I can adjust the size. I've never done anything like that before, but I believe it's possible. I plan on changing the color of it today, also. And yeah, there's several things where the background shows up white. That should be pretty easy to fix. I'll get on that today. And for the message bar, another easy task. I'll make sure I get to these things today. Thanks. :D 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 19:32, 29 February 2008 (UTC) *Okay, I think I know what may be causing the sidebar to become smaller. I'll work on finding the exact problem. The history background color problem has now been taken care of. Additionally, the message alert color has been altered with the original blue color restored. Tell me if you find any other problems. :D 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 03:59, 2 March 2008 (UTC) **Oh, right, the image captions. Sure I'll take a look at them and see if I can find anything wrong immediately. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 22:09, 5 March 2008 (UTC) your planet has been Destroyed DarthKarma has destroyed your planet for no apparend reason, have a happy rest of your (planetless) life MU HA HA HA HA HA HA AHA AHA *cough* ha ha DarthKarma 5 March 2008 (UTC) *I’m sorry… but that’s not possible… My planet was already destroyed… When I destroyed Madclaw’s planet because we live on the same planet… and I never moved to a new planet, in fact… I live in a secret place, it’s so secret that even I don’t know where I live. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 08:12, 6 March 2008 (UTC) COB ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Award supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:53, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Request I'm not exactly pleased with Category:Rapees, especially the addition of an article I created to it. Could this perhaps be rectified? Thanks. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 12:42, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Headline text Hey you know since you fixed Living, Breathing, Talking, Flying, Hovering, Strafing, Bombing Republic Gunship page you should take off that sarlacc pit thing, really ruins all the work you've done. Thanks for being a savior :D Wedgepwns!! 10:30, 6 May 2008 (UTC) RE RE: Sarlacc pit thing Yeah i totally know it ruins the whole article, and is there someone making vehicle templates? I was trying to steal Wookieepedia's own template on your article. Didn't work; is there anyone making those templates? or can i make it? Pretty ballin article -- Wedgepwns!! 11:05, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Sesame Street Sesame Street is now an Article of Eviltude, will make a nice addition to your userpage, Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:08, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Sesame Street Sesame Street is now an Article of Eviltude, will make a nice addition to your userpage, Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:13, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Evil Genius You have been chosen as Evil Genius for the month June will make a nice addition on your userpage. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:44, 3 June 2008 (UTC) *thanks. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:17, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Featured Sith ' Dude, Congrats on the''' Living, Breathing, Talking, Flying, Hovering, Strafing, Bombing Republic Gunship! Cheers! Wedgepwns!! 11:27, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :P Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:12, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks man I found this wiki from SW Fanon. Very interesting :) Ill help out as much as I can. I have a good article is the works for Vader's oatmeal problem. JangFett 14:59, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Kaminoan Cheers Jed. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 10:45, 19 July 2008 (UTC) * Thanks. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 11:02, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks dude :-) — Wedgepwns!! talk 07:48, 2 September 2008 (UTC) *This header is basically the same I wanted to use - thanks for rescuing my Jaxes. :-) jSarek 12:51, 13 October 2008 (UTC) uhhh is there a channel on mibbit for darthipedia? if so, can you tell me how to get on it? CaptainNate Userbox where do you get the userboxes? [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 20:44, 23 November 2008 (UTC) The Userboxes Are there more, or is that it? *[[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 23:06, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes... Turn and face the strange... Ch-ch-Changes!... — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 22:45, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Re COB Well UTC should be Dutch time, I keep writing letters to the UN and NATO and stuff but the never return my calls. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 19:45, 20 December 2008 (UTC)